


Без названия-3

by AvaDay



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Они говорят - Мередит. Она поправляет их - доктор Грей. </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Без названия-3

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2006ом году.

Она совершает ошибки. Часто сама не понимает, что она делает. Иногда поступает так, как не должна. Редко - очень редко - делает вещи, которыми гордится. И всегда боится своих действий. Она врач. Никто из персонала больницы не называет ее так, как ей необходимо. Они говорят - Мередит. Она поправляет их - доктор Грей. И хотя небольшую табличку с фамилией и двумя буквами впереди она носит уже на груди уже не первый год, это не помогает. Для них всех существует лишь одна доктор Грей. Ее мать. Та, что живет прошлым. Та, что так часто даже не узнает собственную дочь. И только один человек называет Мередит так, как она уже устает требовать от своих коллег. Но слышать обращение "доктор Грей" от него ей просто невыносимо. Потому что она знает. Для него ее мать никогда не была доктор Грей. Он и до сих пор шепчет - Эллис.


End file.
